


Poems

by Lpsloverlol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Freestyle, Suicide Attempt, lyrics, mention of suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lpsloverlol/pseuds/Lpsloverlol
Summary: Poem written as Roxy about her sisters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Poem written as Roxy about her sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem written as Roxy about her sisters

Willow has two people in her mind  
But I still love her 

Reka's brackets may slip  
And reveal her wrist  
Containing slits filled with memories and regrets  
But I still love her

Nina fills her time  
With songs of rhyme  
To distract from her mind  
But I still love her

I follow in step  
Faking a smile  
To protect my family  
They may have rough spots  
And they may have painful pasts


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song I wrote

What's a siren without her song  
Out in the ocean, she swims for days  
Look to the sky as it falls and darkens  
Swim to the moon and simply cry

What's a siren without her song  
Not a tune to be heard or spoken  
Washing the shore, the crashing waves  
What is a siren without a song

Close your eyes, little siren  
Listen close to the rhythm  
Beating like a drum inside you  
Your heart drones a song for you

Bring that song out, little siren  
Let it out, loud and clear  
Tell the whole world, little siren  
Let them know about your song


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Reka's life

Scars on her wrist   
Displaying a list  
Of all the opportunities she had missed

From vacation to celebration  
The list goes on  
Winding around her and tying her up  
Tying her to a post above  
Trying to set herself free  
From this horrible misery

The marks on her throat  
Where she tied the rope  
She had meant to choke  
But the rope had broke  
And all she had made was a note

And when the rope had broke  
And when she fell to the floor  
Someone had opened the door  
And she felt cold to her core

She looked to the sky  
Tears in her eyes  
As she began to cry  
And arms began to fly


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple poem

Middle C  
My favourite key  
The one I seem to be pressing

The melody  
I'm carrying  
Looks to be frightening

I don't know the other notes  
It's the only one I ever wrote  
This note  
Won't rock the boat

In this sea of emotions  
The C is all  
That I can see

The sea  
The waves  
The ocean

The words

Words of loss  
The words of being cross

Love and loss  
Flaws   
Everything  
All for naught.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat poem

Stop acting so rampant  
Crazy with power and science  
Losing sanity with every passing minute  
And killing those who fight  
Yellow and magenta stains and mixes with jade  
Pleading and crying  
Oh god I'm crying.  
Red drops  
Red drips  
Red falls  
Red calls

Dragging down the stares, I wonder  
How could this happen  
It's all my fault, I'm to blame  
I turn for a second  
Two bodies missing  
It was my job to keep everyone in line  
Keep everyone together  
Keep us all in task

You think this is the only choice your broken heart can make?   
Betrayer  
Betrayer  
Killer

Idiot.


	6. Love of the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old song  
> p cheesy tbh

Now remember back when we were kids  
love was just  
setting in

Look from the past  
This feeling coming fast

Running did nothing  
I tripped and fell to the floor  
Avoiding what was true  
Trying to not hurt you

I love you, yeah  
I know it's true  
I love you, yeah  
Who knows what to do?

Living in the flames  
Bright and hot  
Leaving me blue

I will die before I stop loving you

I love you, I know that it's true  
I love you, I don't know what to do

The ocean can't catch me now  
No water to save me now

I'm in too deep  
I'm drowning in my own emotion

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me  
So we just spin in circles  
Hoping no one will see  
The hidden truth in our lies  
The hidden trust behind our eyes


	7. High Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First song I wrote tbh

Someone please  
get this man  
off his horse

up so high  
painted white  
a felon in disguise

no one ever knew  
the person underneath  
the villin hidden deep  
a wolf in sheep's skin

someone please   
notice the   
danger up ahead

all they see  
is the man  
pure as he can be

they don't hear  
the lies  
mingled in his words

All that's left  
is the void  
left from his voice


	8. Locked Without Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent song

locked without air  
they continue constantly  
I can barely breath  
with this entity

trapped inside of me  
i feel the impulse pushing  
like a clock ticking  
i cannot stop it

lock me away  
locked in the sway-  
ing  
sway-ing  
of the waves

look to the sea  
as the waves crash over me  
i can barely bre-ath  
bre-ath  
in this simple sea

i let it take over me  
control my every day  
loomed over me like a cloud  
looking helpless with grey

i call for help  
they cannot hear me  
i lean to the falls  
they look to the trees

i am told it's fake  
i am told it's  
just a ruse  
seeking for attention  
forcing the burden

lock me away  
lock me in the sway-ing  
sway-ing  
of the wave

lock me in the sea  
as they loom over me  
i can barely bre-ath  
bre-ath  
with these branches over me


End file.
